Cruce amoroso
by atadalove
Summary: El amor puede ser manifestado de diferentes maneras y acciones de las cuales puedes aprender o morirte en el intento. Yo trato de no morirme pero es sofocante el calor que casi todas las noches me abraza. Muy erótico. / Fic Para mayores de 18 años.
1. Chatnoir

Les traigo mucho amor MARICHAT y ADRINETTE.

Esta iba a ser una parte del fic que estoy preparando sobre **Amor Cruzado.** Que pronto espero tener listo, al menos cinco capítulos para empezar a publicar.

Esta es como una Introducción a la relación que tendrán en Amor Cruzado. Como un espejo. Esto es para que entiendan con mayor claridad la problemática amorosa de la que tendrá que ocuparse Ladybug/Marinette. Sin embargo, no he puesto la perspectiva de Adrien/Chatnoir. Eso será sorpresa para el fic.

Disfruten de la lectura y no olviden seguirme en mi redes sociales:

Podrán encontrarme en **Facebook** como **t** ambién pueden buscarme en **Wattpat** Mi User Name: _Atadalove_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA**

Este fic contiene escenas de **sexo.** Se recomienda que sea leído por personas **mayores de 18 años**.

Si eres menor de edad, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CRUCE AMOROSO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chatnoir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengo un problema. De esos cuyas consecuencias son inevitables. Como el encontrarte con tu ex en tu restaurante favorito porque es el único lugar donde hacen el postre que a él gusta, o cuando no estudias para el examen de química y no sabías que era hablado y frente a todos en la clase.

O peor aún, cuando estás en una entrevista de trabajo y tienes que hablar de ti frente a todos en un auditorio lleno de personas.

Sí, así de complicado es mi problema.

—Marinette. ¡Te estoy hablando!

Alya. Mi gran caja fuerte de secretos y mi preciada amiga.

—¿De qué estabas hablando? —Debo admitir que había escuchado el eco de su voz, pero no le había puesto atención.

Ella suspiró mientras me ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Lo supuse. Tienes esa cara de "Le digo o no le digo"… Anda dime. ¿Qué te tiene en júpiter ahora?

A veces me da miedo su intuición, pero por algo es mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, la campana sonó y decidimos hablarlo más tarde. Pero a sinceridad, no sabría si decirle. Es lo más complicado que he tenido que pasar en mi vida… hasta ahora.

Entramos al salón y casi todos estaban dentro. Alya y yo, que habíamos estado hablando de su Ladyblog, ocupamos nuestros lugares. Ella se sienta a mi lado y justo cuando me iba a mostrar su más reciente video, lo vi entrar. Adrien y su dosis de hormonas que lo hacen ver sexy _. Él es tan sexy que cuando se va a bañar, el agua se calienta,_ Pensé cuando subía los escalones hacia su asiento. Es el más popular de la Universidad y se sienta frente a mí. Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo. Puedo oler su maravilloso perfume y ver su adorable nuca desde donde estoy. Pero lo mejor de todo es…

—Hola, Marinette.

Que me saluda al mirarme fijamente mientras dice mi nombre. Como amo su voz. Y ya saben lo que dicen: Mirarnos fue sexo mental sin protección.

—Hola guapo-¡Digo, Adrien! —Corrijo rápidamente. ¡Dios! Espero que no haya notado eso.

Espera.

¿Esa fue una sonrisa que derrite corazones? ¿Me dedicó esa sonrisa? ¿Él no sabe lo que provoca en mí, Cierto?

 _Creo que… esa sonrisa fue mi primer hijo._

—Y ya la perdí. —Escuché a Alya decir mientras él tomaba asiento. No recuerdo cómo estuvo la clase, pero mi corazón se siente tan ligero.

Y así pasé todo el día sin saber con exactitud lo que me rodeaba y recordando esa sonrisa tan hermosa, sexy y violable; pero no fue sino hasta al final de la clase que pude notar algo: Adrien me miraba de forma seguida. Quiero creer que es mi imaginación pero, acabo de voltear y lo vi en la entrada de la Universidad mirándome. Se alejó con Nino dejándome con la incertidumbre y con el corazón muy acelerado.

Y luego recordé mi problema y el corazón aceleró aún más.

Llegué a mi cuarto y rápidamente miré por la ventana.

—Bien. —Dije y cerré con llave. Aunque no vale la pena ya que suele entrar de todos modos. Pero sonreí al imaginarle entrar y escuchar su característico saludo hacia mí. Me pregunto por qué pienso tanto en él y sonrío. Debe ser por esa ajustada ropa que lleva consigo o por la forma en la que me mira. Si de algo estoy segura es que él, además de atracción, siente deseo hacia mí y eso me da curiosidad.

Curiosidad por saber cómo y cuándo explotará ese deseo.

—¡Marinette! —Escuché fuertemente y sentí como una dura realidad golpeó mi ser obligándome a despertar.

—Sí, Mamá. —Dije alzando la voz para ser escuchada.

—Necesito que le entregues esto, baja por favor. —Obedecí. ¿Cómo negarle algo a mi madre si me lo pide con esa voz autoritaria? Preocupándome de que me encuentre fuera de casa y no poder huir, salí y miré el cielo nocturno. Habían pocas nubes y no podía ver las estrellas.

Algo me dice que él me encontrará.

… …

—Muchas gracias Marinette.

—No hay de qué, tía. Buenas noches.

Salí sonriendo. Mi tía suele ser muy agradable si le tratas con respeto y como cualquier amorosa Tía, te recompensa. _La amo mucho,_ Susurré al guardar en mi bolsillo el dinero que me dio por hacerle un logo a su nueva empresa y una pequeña propina por ser la mensajera de mi madre. Me dio más de lo que había imaginado. Nada puede aguar éste día… o eso creí hasta que al doblar la esquina las gotas de lluvia me sorprendieron. ¿Lo peor?… No traje paraguas.

¿Por qué no pensé que llovería?

Corrí a refugiarme pero ya mi pelo estaba muy mojado. Encontré un lugar frente a una mini-tienda de frutas ya cerrada. Me puse bajo la Lona y de mi bolsito saqué una pequeña toalla para secarme.

—Tikki, espero que no te hayas mojado. —Mi Kwami estaba conmigo.

—No me mojé, pero me preocupas Marinette. No quiero que te resfríes.

—Descuida. Cuando llegue a casa herviré un limón y me lo tomaré.

—Que te lo prepare tu madre. —Declaró con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? Yo hago lo mismo que mi madre al prepararlo. —Vi como Tikki suavizaba la mirada. Algo me dice que estaba recordando un suceso nostálgico y por sus palabras supe que así era.

—No hay nada como el amor de una madre para curar a sus hijos.

Y eso me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, como preguntarme si los Kwamis tendrán padres o de dónde vienen. Quiero saber el pasado de Tikki. Hace poco me enteré que ella tiene más de 5,000 años. ¿Cuántos Kwamis habrá en el mundo y por qué?

¿Cómo nació la primera Ladybug?

—Hola, Princess. —Esas palabras hicieron eco en mí. Me volteé y ahí estaba con su pose galante. Sus ojos miraban los míos de forma coqueta. Di un paso atrás al comprender dónde estaba y por qué. La lluvia aún caía y él estaba casi seco.

Beneficios del traje mágico.

—Chatnoir. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Estaba un poco nerviosa. No tenía dónde escapar bajo la lluvia.

—Como siempre lo hago todas las noches, Princess. —Se acercó y sutilmente olió mi cuello. —Siguiendo tu maravilloso aroma. Aunque fue difícil por la lluvia.

Me alejé al sentir su lengua en mi cuello. Él sonrió tentativamente.

—Ya te había dicho que no hicieras eso, Chat. N-No funciona conmigo. —Espero que mi voz haya sonado creíble porque mis piernas no lo están.

—Y haría cualquier cosa por ti, Princess. Pero nunca me alejaré. —Tomó mi mano y besó mi palma. Fruncí el ceño ya que suele besarme del otro lado, pero luego la retiré rápidamente al comprender la acción.

—¡No soy tu dueña, Chat! —No puedo creer que me haya olvida lo que hablamos ayer en clase sobre algunas conductas animales. Entre ellas estaba cómo algunos animales reconocen a su dueño o amo.

—Si lo eres, Marinette.

 _No. No digas mi nombre con ese tono de voz tan bello._

—Eres lo más preciado que tengo. —Se acercó aún más y yo me alejaba. Sus ojos verdes… Podía sentirlos mirar mis labios. —Me gustas. —Me acorraló. Llegó un punto donde un muro no me dejó seguir y él se acercó a mi Oreja. —Me gustas mucho, Marinette. —Volvió a decir y mordió un poco la Hélix de mi oreja. Esa parte superior que él ha descubierto su sensibilidad y se dedica a explotarla de forma tan… Rica.

Mis manos, que estaban en su pecho, no pudieron empujarlo. Mis piernas no me hicieron caso y mi mente… ¿¡Dónde estaba mi mente!? No podía pensar de manera lógica mientras Chat seguía excitándome. Tenía que luchar. Ser fuerte. Tenía que-

Oh no.

Se me escapó un gemido y su oreja, escondida entre tanto cabello, estaba cerca de mis labios. Él se tensó y me abrazó fuerte. ¡Oh Dios! Espero que lo que choca con mi vientre sea su bastón de Hierro y no el otro… Ya saben cuál.

—Marinette. He llegado a un punto donde no sé si quiera detenerme. —Me susurró esas palabras al mismo tiempo que me apretaba más a él.

No lo voy a negar. Estar en sus brazos, sobre su pecho y sentir su aroma varonil es lo más erótico que he sentido hasta ahora. Debo estar en mis días y si es así, debo alejarlo o seré yo quien lo viole.

—C-Chat… Por f-favor.

Suspiró en mi cuello. Sé que él no hará nada que yo no quiera, el problema radica en que sí quiero.

—Tú ganas, My Princess. —Me tomó en brazos y me dedicó una sonrisa. —La escoltaré a su habitación.

Debió ser la lluvia pero, Chat se veía radiante. En cada salto sobre los techos y por cada luz que le tocaba, podía ver ese brillo en su pelo y ojos. Su habilidad e instinto me protegieron de estar empapada y para cuando puse un pie en mi habitación la lluvia ligera se convirtió en diluvio.

 _De la que me salvé._

—Gracias Chat. —Miré la ventana. Sigo sin entender cómo es capaz de abrirla sin romperla, pero ahí estaba, abierta y sin daño alguno.

—Fue un placer.

Me tomó por sorpresa el beso que me estaba dando. Se había acercado muy rápido y no me dio el tiempo de alejarme. No era la primera vez que me besaba y tampoco era la primera vez que yo le correspondía y lo abrazaba por el cuello. Mi lívido estaba casi al explotar y su mano, que bajaba por mi vientre, no ayudaba.

—Chat… —Dije como pude deteniendo su mano que quería pasar la tela de mi pantalón. —C-Chatnoir. Sabes que… Me g-gusta alguien más.

Se alejó resignado y pude respirar. Me había dado la espalda y por su respiración sé que se estaba calmando.

—Adrien Agreste. —Dijo como declaración. Le había contado sobre él y cómo me enamoré y aun así Chat seguía insistiéndome y enamorándome. —¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de alguien que no conoces realmente?

—Sí lo conozco. Más de lo que crees.

—Conoces al modelo. Lo que él quiere mostrar al mundo como rostro juvenil. Debe mantener las apariencias debido a su padre y no puede hacer lo que quiere realmente. No digas que le conoces cuando no conoces sus sentimientos ni su vida.

Hubo un silencio. Chatnoir tenía razón. No conocía muchas cosas de Adrien, pero hay faces de él que sí conozco bien.

—Es un chico valiente. —Empecé a decir. Él me miró con una expresión casi nula. —Suele asistir los domingos a Teatros callejeros. Tiene una foto de su madre que atesora más que cualquier cosa. No le gusta la injusticia y defiende a sus amigos. —Chat me miró sorprendido. Supongo que no se esperaba que contestara a su reto. Caminé hacia la ventana y miré las luces de la cuidad. La lluvia y las luces hacían del paisaje nocturno una obra de arte. —Le gusta la lluvia de noche, justo como esta porque puede ver un paisaje diferente a lo acostumbrado. A pesar de que no le gusta mentir o que le mientan, no puede dejar de sonreír cuando quiere llorar. Sabe reconocer cuando está equivocado y… ama a su padre. —Miré a Chat que estaba estático y mirándome con mucha más sorpresa. —Sé que lo ama porque de lo contrario no se apasionaría tanto con el modelaje. Me enamoré de ese Adrien que conozco desde que vi que no era sólo una cara bonita de revista. Vi a la persona en él.

Chatnoir, despacio, caminó hacia mí y me abrazó fuerte. Besó mi cabeza sorprendiéndome. Podía jurar que vi sus ojos aguados.

—Eres realmente increíble, Princess.

—¿Por qué me elogias? Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

—Eso no me molesta. Nada impedirá que seas mía, my princess. —Dejó de abrazarme y sonrió de forma coqueta. —Por cierto, tomé personalmente ésto en la biblioteca ésta mañana. ¡Diviértete!—Me hizo un giño. Puso algo en mi mano y besó mis labios rápidamente.

Salió saltando por la ventana tan rápido que casi ni me di cuenta de su salida. Miré lo que me había dado y fruncí el ceño. Era una foto mía en la biblioteca de la escuela. Sólo salía yo pero sé que estaba con Alya haciendo unos diseños para un evento que se aproximaba. Chat dijo que la había tomado personalmente y, según recuerdo, desde donde la tomó no hay estantes para esconderse. Lo que quiere decir que él estaba ahí sin máscara y para entrar a la biblioteca debe ser estudiante de esa Universidad. Lo que significaba que posiblemente me he cruzado con él y no lo reconocí. Aún más probable es que puede que nos conozcamos.

 _¡Santa madre del cataclismo!_

Chatnoir estaba más cerca de mí de lo que yo había pensado.

—Oh, My God! —Exclamé al ver una segunda foto. Chatnoir, semidesnudo y excitado. Sólo estaba desvestida la parte superior de su cuerpo pero aun así emanaba una potencia sexual muy grande.

Crucé mis temblorosas piernas. Mi lívido estaba al límite. Me fijé en sus brazos, fuertes y bien ejercitados. Su pecho, tan confiable y reconfortante. Sus abdominales, listos para ser acariciados y esa pequeña señal del inicio del bello íntimo.

Ya no era un niño. Era un hombre y uno muy sexy.

 _Un cuerpo creado para la lujuria._

Gemí gustosa cuando mi mano se coló bajo mi pantalón hasta mi sensible deseo. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente. Me recosté quitándome la blusa y toqué mis pechos. Mis pezones estaban erectos. Volví a gemir. Estaba tan sensible. Tan deseosa. Tan necesitada.

—Adrien… Chat… —Susurré en medio de un pequeño espasmo. No sabía al cuál llamar y mi tan deseado orgasmo estaba muy cerca. Me quité el pantalón y abrí ampliamente mis piernas. Metí un par de dedos en mi vagina. ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien se sentía! Hace unos meses que no me consentía así. Se sentía tan rico. Podía sentir lo estrecha que era y lo mojada que estaba.

 _-My princess._

- _Marinette._

¿A cuál obedecer? ¿Con cuál debo fantasear? Podía imaginármelos a ambos claramente, conmigo. Chatnoir y Adrien Agreste. Los dos dándome placer y tomándome.

Uno entre mis piernas y otro entre mis brazos.

Grité fuerte.

Me sentí electrocutada. Mis piernas se tensaron al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí en el cielo del éxtasis. Mi deseado orgasmo fue mejor de lo que antes había sido y al terminar me derrumbé sin fuerzas.

Mi ropa interior y mi pantalón estaban colgando de uno de mis pies. Mi brasier estaba sobre mis senos y mi blusa en mi cuello. Sonreí. Sólo necesité una foto para explotar el deseo que estaba conteniendo. Pero la sonrisa desapareció al comprender que había fantaseado con ambos hombres.

Por lo visto mi problema se hizo más grande.

.

.

.

 **Continuará?**

...

* * *

.

Y ahí termina la primera parte.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre el tema y cómo les pareció el capítulo.

Les invito unirse al grupo de Facebook: _*-Miraculous-Fanfiction-*_

Y ya saben lo que suelo decir:

 **Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos**

Hasta la próxima *-*


	2. Adrien Agreste

Les traigo mucho amor con la continuación...

A muchos les ha gustado de sobre manera. Más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Gracias por su apoyo a todos mis lectores.

Disfruten de la lectura y no olviden seguirme en mi redes sociales:

 **►Facebook:** _Atadalove_

► **Wattpat:** _Atadalove_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA**

Este fic contiene escenas de **sexo.** Se recomienda que sea leído por personas **mayores de 18 años**.

EN SERIO ES PARA MAYORES DE EDAD.

Si eres menor de edad, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CRUCE AMOROSO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adrien Agreste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **En todo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación**. **Dime cuál es tu fantasía y veremos qué podemos hacer para cumplirla esa tal imaginación y yo".**

 **-Octavio Paz-**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Ya me voy! —Grité y salí corriendo con un pedazo de pan en mi boca. Miré la hora antes de entrar mi celular en mi bolso.

Me había levantado tarde porque mi hermoso y reluciente despertador no quiso funcionar, y para mi desgracia no cuento con un reloj biológico, de esos que te levantan cinco minutos antes que el despertador y deseas gritar por tus minutos faltantes o saltar de júbilo por llegar a tiempo a una cita.

Logré entrar en el metro empujando a algunas personas y pisando algunos pies. No iba a permitir que me tomaran el lugar o que me dejaran fuera. Esta vez iba a ser muy egoísta. Usualmente no lo hacía, pero de verdad estaba tarde. Miré a mi alrededor en busca del reloj digital que, seguramente, tenía el vagón y ahogué un grito interno al mirar la puerta que comunicaba con el vagón siguiente. Adrien Agreste estaba ahí, recostado en la puerta dándome la espalda, pero podría reconocer esa nuca donde fuera. Esa etiqueta de _"chico sexy fabricado en el cielo"_ sólo le pertenecía a él.

Parecía que leía algo mientras hablaba por el celular.

La vida de un modelo no tiene momentos libres al parecer.

Miré el reloj que estaba un poco más arriba y fruncí el ceño cuando el metro hizo una parada. ¿Era mi imaginación o el metro estaba de lo más lento?

Pero no me importó. Tenía un buen consuelo: Adrien estaba al lado del ¡¿Qué?! Me acerqué a la puerta como pude. Él ya no estaba ahí. Miré por la ventana y lo vi subir las escaleras. Aún hablaba por teléfono. Mi maravilloso consuelo se había ido. Creo que no debí pisar a aquella mujer rara al entrar.

..

—Tranquila, Marinette. Llegaste a tiempo. —Me recibió Alya con una sonrisa.

Debido a que corrí no tenía aire suficiente para tranquilizarme. Alya me dio agua cuando tomé asiento. Me recosté y sonreí. Creo que no tuve tan mala suerte después de todo.

—¿Adrien no ha llegado? —Pregunté después de fijar mi vista al frente en busca de él.

—Está hablando con el decano de la facultad. —Vi que buscaba algo en su celular. —Según éste artículo… —Me hizo ver su pantalla. —La compañía donde Adrien trabaja hará un Castin para elegir a la chica que estará con él en un comercial publicitario muy importante.

Alya estaba sonriendo. ¿Quién no sonreiría al ver mi rostro poético de sorpresa y pasmo? Y es que ya estaba perdida imaginándome en el comercial con Adrien a mi lado.

—¡SÍ! —Grité fuertemente mientras me ponía de pie.

—Señorita Marinette. Espero que tenga muy buenos motivos para gritar en mi clase.

La profesora acababa de entrar junto a un grupo de cuatro personas y entre ellas estaba Adrien. Me saludó y le devolví el saludo. Tragué duro cuando una mujer morena de pelo negro corto, que estaba al lado de Adrien, me miró. Ella tenía una mirada de esas que dan miedo y dicen que está muy enojada. Me sentí intimidada.

—Lo siento mucho, Profesora. —Me senté. Alya palmó mi brazo reconfortándome.

—Muy bien. —Tomó la palabra la Profesora. —Como ya estarán enterados, hoy se hará un Casting para un comercial. Sólo participarán mujeres y sólo una será seleccionada. —Hubo murmullos. —Ya se habló con el Decano sobre la suspensión de las clases por hoy, así que… ¡SILENCIO! —Dijo bien en alto y muy autoritaria debido a los murmullos y gritos por la suspensión de clases. —Les advierto que para mañana habrá doble tarea sino se callan. —Todos se callaron. —Bien. Estos caballeros trabajan con el Joven Agreste y vienen a evaluar su rendimiento. —Hubo una risa resonante con un toque de superioridad en el salón. —¿Sí, Chloé? —Le dio la palabra debido a que levantó la mano.

—Todos aquí sabemos que seré la mejor. ¿Por qué no me eligen de una vez y se ahorran el trabajo, eh? Además mi Papi-

—Su padre, Señorita Bourgeois, no tiene ninguna jurisdicción en mi campaña publicitaria. —Dijo la mujer con mirada asesina. Adrien dio un paso atrás al igual que las otras personas que entraron con él. La mujer miraba a Chloé sin pestañar. —Usted no tiene ninguna experiencia y hasta donde sé nunca ha actuado. Si de verdad quiere ganar tendrá que hacer un milagro. Pues su fama de niña de Papi no le ayudará. —Miró a cada uno en el salón. —Mi nombre es Naida Breena. Soy la encargada en jefe de Asuntos publicitarios y la directora del comercial. No busco apariencia. Lo que busco es calidad. A cada mujer se le dará un guion donde tratarán de representar las palabras en acciones faciales. Deben actuar con el joven Agreste en todo momento.

Adrien se encargó de repartir los guiones a cada chica. Lo hacía con una hermosa sonrisa y deseándoles suerte. La profesora seguía hablando de los detalles sobre el comercial y Lady Breena estaba, en lo que parecía, escribiendo observaciones sobre nosotros. Su mirada ahora era de analizadora. Pero igual daba miedo.

Al terminar de repartir los guiones se nos ordenó salir y hacer una fila frente al salón. Chloé estaba de primero y a juzgar por su rostro estaba muy enojada. Alya y yo estábamos de sexta y séptima lugar. La ventana de la puerta del salón estaba cubierta por un papel negro y las ventanas cerradas.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás con esto, Marinette? —Dijo Alya desde mi espalda. Me volteé a verla. Ella estaba muy concentrada en el guion.

—¡Claro! —Dije muy confiada.

—Marinette, es un comercial subido de tono, ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé. —Sonreí. Alya me miró queriendo saber más. Ella no podía ni imaginar lo feliz que estaba de participar en el mundo de Adrien aunque sea un poco. —Alya. Antes pensaba en no obtener un beso de Adrien de esta forma, pero eso era antes. Ahora pienso que es la oportunidad perfecta de saber y reconfirmar mis sentimientos por él. Saber qué tan lejos me puedo permitir llegar. —Lo que le dije pareció hacer el efecto de calmarla. Sé que estaba preocupada por mí, pero gracias a cierta persona puedo conocerme mejor.

— _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Chat ahora. —_ Pensé.

Es gracias a él que estoy tan tranquila pues, conozco mi cuerpo y aunque Chat no me ha tocado a profundidad, porque no lo dejo, ahora tengo conocimientos de mis zonas sensibles. Zonas que Adrien no conoce. Por lo tanto no podrá activarlas. Sip… estoy salvo.

…

—Muy bien Señorita Marinette. Imagino que ha leído el guion. —Asentí. Que Lady Breena fuera mi evaluadora me puso muy nerviosa. Frente a ella me sentía como gallina en el matadero. —Colóquese frente al joven Agreste y según las acciones del guion que él haga muéstreme las emociones indicadas.

Había un escenario preparado. Una mesa para dos. Una chaqueta sobre una de las sillas. Velas encendidas. La mesa estaba preparada y decorada con flores. Adrien sonriéndome e invitándome a tomar su mano con esa sonrisa tan sexy. Que bella y romántica escena.

—Tranquila. Sé que lo harás bien. —Me susurró cerca de mi oído cuando tomé su mano y me acercó a él. —Que no te asuste Naida. Ella sólo es algo estricta, pero te prometo que no está enojada ni va a matarte. —Sonrió y todo mi nerviosismo se fue al carajo.

Sonreí encantada.

Sin embargo me volteó y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Me acordé de que el comercial es un poco subido de tono, y ésta escena así empieza. Pero mi nerviosismo volvió.

—A-Adrien?

—Tranquila Princess. Te tengo.

Quedé muy sorprendida ante sus palabras susurradas en mi oído. Sé que esas palabras estaban en el guion, pero no fue hasta que Adrien las dijo que me acordé de Chatnoir. Esas palabras me las había dicho cuando le permití darme mi primer orgasmo. Estaba tan asustada de lo que experimenté que mis piernas no me sostenían y él me había tomado en sus brazos mientras me decía esas mismas palabras.

Quería hablar pero mi lengua se reusaba a moverse.

—Sigue con el guion, Marinette. —Me dijo y pensé en la emoción que debo mostrar. Pero no fue necesario pensarla pues, Adrien hizo que la mostrara al morder la Hélix de mi oreja. Me excité. Mis labios temblaron. Mi mano, automáticamente, se puso en su rostro y él se acercó más a mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y de mis labios salió un casi inaudible suspiro. Sentí que había mojado mi ropa interior y mi corazón estaba muy acelerado. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero… era como si mi cuerpo le conociera. Por primera vez estaba experimentando lo que era estar en los brazos de Adrien y parecía que ya conocía la sensación de sus brazos alrededor mío y de su cuerpo.

Agarré suavemente su cabello cuando él se movió a mi cuello y lo lamió. Mi otra mano no quería estar quieta, así que empecé a tocarme suavemente. Empecé tocando mis pechos pero Adrien me agarró la mano y me mordió el cuello ligeramente. Sentí un escalofríos recorrerme el cuerpo y un gemido salió de mis labios. Yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados debido a la excitación.

— Marinette. He llegado a un punto donde no sé si quiera detenerme.

—¿Chatnoir?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me alejé un poco para mirarlo de frente. Esa era la voz de Chat, pero no era Chat el que estaba conmigo. Estaba un poco asustada porque pude haber imaginado su voz pero… es que las palabras eran tan similares que… ¡No podía sacar a Chat de la cabeza!

—¿Princess?

—Yo… b-bueno…

Estaba muy confundida. Por mi mente pasó la idea de que ellos podrían ser la misma persona. Ridículo, ¿Cierto? Mi corazón los quería a ambos que al no saber a cuál elegir, los estaba uniendo.

—Confía en mí, Princess. —Me tendió su mano y la acepté. Me acercó a él. Me acarició el rostro. Cerré los ojos. Sabía que me iba a besar y quería probar sus labios. Por fin, la escena que había estado esperando. Un beso de éste hombre.

—¡CORTE! —Me asusté por el grito y sentí que regresaba a la realidad, porque me había olvidado del Casting. —Estuvo perfecto. Gracias por tu participación. No pensé que actuarías tan bien. —Se dirigía a mí y por alguna razón su mirada no era de miedo ahora. —Toma. —Me pasó un pequeño sobre. —Es un regalo de participación. Inspírate. —Dijo y sonrió burlonamente hacia Adrien quien estaba murmurando palabras intangibles y fulminando a Lady Breena con la mirada.

Me pregunto por qué estaba él tan enojado.

…

La noche había llegado.

Después de cenar lo que mis padresme habían dejado y adelantar mi tarea, entré a la tina para refrescarme y aliviar mi mente de tantos pensamientos. Todo el día desde que salí de la Universidad había estado haciendo comparaciones entre Chatnoir y Adrien, y llegué a la conclusión de que es imposible que sean uno.

—Sólo estoy buscando escusas.

Balbuceé al tomar el sobre que Lady Breena me había dado.

 _—Ábrelo en total privacidad._ —Me había dicho en secreto cuando Adrien salió un momento.

Como no podía tener más privacidad que esta, lo abrí aquí y lo que vi me dejó muy impactada. Una foto de la espalda desnuda de Adrien posando con una diminuta toalla casi cayendo de su cintura.

Mi temperatura se elevó al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Mi mente se preguntaba por qué ella me había dado esto pero ¿A quién le importaba? Adrien estaba de lo más sexy.

Acaricié la foto. Él era hermoso. Sexy. Violable en su totalidad.

—No. —Dije firmemente y cerré los ojos. —Debes tranquilizarte. —Me dije al notar el creciente deseo por tocarme y aliviarme.

Dejé la foto en un lugar seco y tomé la ducha de mano. Me empecé a bañar. Mi jabón tenía olor a lirios y el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Sin embargo, al enjuagarme y usar la ducha de mano para limpiarme en mi parte interior, noté lo sensible que estaba. Grité bajito cuando el agua tibia tocó mi clítoris. No lo aparté. Ya no podía más. Ahora que lo recordaba, había leído sobre mujeres que se masturbaban en la ducha y con el chorro de agua de la ducha. Nunca lo creí posible hasta ahora.

—¡Oh Yeah!

Dije llena de gozo. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Me arrodillé con las piernas abiertas mientras el agua me acariciaba íntimamente. Me estaba masturbando con el chorro de agua y era una experiencia deliciosa. Abrí más mis piernas y el agua entró más íntimamente. Mis gemidos eran ruidosos. La suerte era que mis padres no estaban en casa.

Pensé en el Casting de hoy y en cómo Adrien se comportó. No sabía que tomaba su papel en serio o que podía llegar a ser un pervertido. Pero daba igual porque me gustaba ese hombre.

—Adrien… —Susurré cuando un espasmo corrió mi cuerpo. Gemía muy fuerte al aumentar la intensidad del chorro. La excitación me estaba consumiendo pero no me apartaba. Llevé la ducha a mis pechos sensibles mientras entraba un dedo en mi vagina. El agua hizo que fuera fácil entrar y cada vez yo me humedecía más.

Me acosté sobre mi espalda y expandí mis piernas. Imaginaba que Adrien era quien estaba sobre mí. Entrando y saliendo de mi vagina en lugar de mis dedos. Él dándome placer de tal manera que me asusta y me maravilla al mismo tiempo. Lo imaginé besando mis pechos, bajar por mi abdomen y luego lamer mi clítoris profundamente. Un sexo Oral erótico y pervertido.

Grité en medio de un Orgasmo. Entré dos dedos más y la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo aumentó. Moví mis caderas descontroladamente y solté la ducha de mano.

Ese había sido el segundo mejor orgasmo que he tenido.

Sé que lo repetiré.

Me acabé de duchar después de calmarme. Mis piernas aún estaban débiles y mi rostro parecía feliz. Estaba satisfecha o eso creí al volver a ver la foto y sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba otra vez. Me mordí el labio. Me volví a tocar usando mi mano, pero no era suficiente. Me puse la toalla y busqué algo que me ayudara. En mi baño no había nada que me satisfaga y la ducha no funcionará ahora. Necesitaba algo más.

Abrí la puerta del baño mientras me ajustaba la toalla a mi cuerpo. Era hora de probar con unos vegetales. Había leído que el pepino y un condón son una solución perfecta.

—En la cocina hay pepinos. —Dije con emoción.

Pero antes de bajar por las escaleras un silbido me alertó. Miré arriba, hacia mi cama, y ahí estaba Chatnoir. Con una sonrisa de esas que taladran bajo la ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Chat? ¿D-Desde cuándo tú…? ¿A-Acabas de llegar?

De verdad deseaba que acabase de bajar desde la azotea. Me moriría de vergüenza si supiera lo que acababa de hacer y pensaba repetir.

—Acabo de ver un espectáculo realmente… maravilloso. —Dijo al bajar de un salto. Caminó y por instinto retrocedí.

 _Que la tierra me trague._

—¿U-una obra de Teatro, tal vez? —Di varios pasos atrás mientras él avanzaba.

—No.

—¿Una actuación Callejera?

—¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Te daré una pista… —Choqué contra la pared y Chat bloqueó mis posibles salidas. —… Los baños nunca serán iguales para mí, My Princess.

Me susurró tranquilamente al oído. ¿Por qué tenía él que haber visto eso? ¿Por qué no cerré con seguro la puerta? ¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta de su presencia?

Sentí su mano tocar mi cintura haciendo círculos. Debo admitir que me gustaba esa suavidad con que me tocaba. Cerré los ojos por instinto cuando tocó mi pezón. Gemí bajito.

—¿C-Chat?

—Tranquila Princess. Te ayudaré.

 _Tranquila Princess_ … Esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente. Tanto Adrien como Chat las habían dicho hoy. Me sentí intranquila al recordar que antes había pensado que ambos eran la misma persona.

Chat me abrazó y yo también lo abracé fuerte. La toalla casi se me estaba cayendo. Podía sentir la virilidad de chat chocar contra mí. La situación era muy erótica. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura mientras él se ocupaba de mi cuello. La fricción entre ambos era increíble. Pero algo llamó mi atención de manera tal que la excitación que me provocaba Chat disminuyó.

Ese perfume… _Eau de Parfum_. _GABRIEL._

Un rico olor que emanaba de Chat como nunca antes. Conocía la marca de ese olor. Era un perfume tan caro que sólo pocos chicos podían costearlo y Adrien era una de ellos. Si me pongo analizar sin pruebas me dará miedo la posible respuesta que mi corazón quiere darme.

—Hueles rico Chat. —Dije mientras intentaba apartarme un poco. Él me miró sonriendo pero sin soltarme.

—Acababa de ducharme.

—Oh, no es el jabón. —Olí su cuello sugerentemente. —Huele muy rico.

—Mi perfume. —Se inclinó para que oliera mejor. —Es mi favorito. Siempre lo uso.

Casualidad o coincidencia… como quieran llamarlo, pero ya mi mente estaba al explotar por tanta similitud. Estaba emocionada y no por como Chat me tocaba. Adrien y Chat pueden ser… No, imposible. Tenía que intentar algo más.

Tomé su rostro y lo obligué a mirarme.

—¿Princess?

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Color verde esperanza. Ni tan oscuro ni tan claro. Un verde que combinada con su rubio pelo. Toqué sus labios y bajé a su barbilla alzándola. De tanto mirar a Adrien ya me sabía de memoria su rostro y sus pequeñas marcas. Como la diminuta cicatriz bajo el mentón. Misma que tiene Chat. Abrí el traje hasta su pecho y gemí. Primero: wow. Que cuerpo tenía. La foto que me mostró tenía Photoshop, pero ahora tenía al verdadero y éste tenía un lunar al lado del pezón. Mismo lunar que le vi a Adrien cuando fuimos a la playa con nuestros amigos.

—¿Princess, qué tienes? —Empecé a temblar al comprender la magnitud de esto. Chatnoir me puso en mi cama con cuidado. —Marinette. ¿Te sientes bien? —Su mirada sobre mí mostraba preocupación. No lo culpo. Mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. —Háblame Princess.

¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Su tono de voz al preocuparse eran idénticos. Si cerraba los ojos mientras Chat hablaba no sabría si es él o Adrien quien habla. Estaba tan claro ahora. Tan claro que me asustaba.

—¿E-Eres… —Pausé. Lo que iba a preguntar pondría un inicio o un final a lo que "tenemos". —… Adrien Agreste? —Su sorpresa era evidente. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas. Se alejó un poco de mí.

—Te cubriré con una sábana. Iré a buscarla. —Trató de alejarse pero tomé su mano para que no lo hiciera. Si no atacaba hoy no podría hacerlo otro día. Tenía que saber la verdad a como dé lugar.

—Eres Adrien, verdad Chatnoir?

Y un asentimiento hizo a mi corazón correr sin parar. La verdad rebelada por esa simple acción era más fuerte que la misma imaginación.

 **"No hay nada más sexy que un hombre que sabe cuándo ser vulgar y cuándo ser un caballero".**

 **-Angye-**

.

.

.

 **►►►Continuará?**

...

* * *

.

Y ahí termina la segunda parte.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre el tema y cómo les pareció el capítulo.

Les invito unirse al grupo de Facebook: _*-Miraculous-Fanfiction-*_

Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios. Algunos comentaron directamente en mi página de Facebook y otros mandaron mensajes. Me encantaron sus palabras. Debo decir que no esperaba que se volviera tan popular jejejejejejeje. Soy aú nueva en el Fandom pero veo que soy muy bien recibida. Los I love you Mucho XDD

Y ya saben lo que suelo decir:

 **Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos**

Hasta la próxima *-*


	3. Marinette

¡He regresado! ¿Me extrañaron?

Aquí la tercera parte de esta candente historia de amor.

Lamento mi tardanza, pero ya saben... exámenes y fiestas de fin de año y después la flojera XDDD Pero ya estoy aquí.

Disfruten de la lectura y no olviden seguirme en mi redes sociales:

 **►Facebook:** _Atadalove_

► **Wattpat:** _Atadalove_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA**

Este fic contiene escenas de **sexo.** Se recomienda que sea leído por personas **mayores de 18 años**.

EN SERIO ES PARA MAYORES DE EDAD.

Si eres menor de edad, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CRUCE AMOROSO**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"No sólo las parejas rompen corazones, ¿sabes? A veces los amigos e incluso las familias. Créeme, estas siempre duelen más."_

 _-Inyaoo-_

.

Tengo un problema. De esos en los que la profesora confunde tú perfecta nota con la horrible de otro; O de esos en los que una chica no está enamorada de ti pero aun así ella te acepta. Sí, mi problema es doloroso. Pero es aún peor que esos.

—Plagg, ¿Cómo soluciono esto? —Mi kwami me ignoraba mientras, volando alrededor, abrazaba su apestoso queso. Nunca entenderé su paladar, o su apestoso amor.

—Me hace tan feliz decirte esto: ¡Te lo dije! —Dijo eufórico. Se detuvo frente a mi rostro señalándome. —Te advertí de las consecuencias de dejarte llevar. ¡Ahora sufre!

—No me estás ayudando.

—Nunca dije que lo haría. —Se alejó pero no sin antes dar un gran bocado a su queso.

Estaba derrotado. ¿Cómo hacer que una mujer orgullosa y que se vale por sí misma acepte perdonarme? ¿Cómo demostrarle que no jugaba? Quería que viera mi otra parte, mi libre forma de ser. No quería que desconociera partes de mí. Quería que se enamorara de mí completamente, así como yo me enamoré de sus dos partes.

Tomé la foto de Ladybug que tengo enmarcada al lado de mi cama. Acaricié su rostro sobre el cristal. El tacto era frío.

—Marinette. No te dejaré esconderte de mí otra vez.

Me acosté abrazando la fotografía mientras pensaba en las maneras de acorralarla. Hoy ella había escapado de mi avergonzada al sacarme de su cuarto y negándome entrar, pero mañana no escapará.

Sin embargo, igual sonreí. Ya no tenía que fingir no haberla besado delante de ella. Podía presumir sin que se confundiera con mi actitud. Ya no había nada que me atara de mostrarle todo de mí.

—My Lady… será mejor que te prepares

No iba a aceptar que se alejara sin enfrentarme primero.

.

.

 _—Eres Adrien, ¿verdad Chatnoir?_

 _Lo descubrió. Sus ojos esperaban una respuesta y mi corazón estaba evidenciando lo sorprendido y asustado que estaba ante su pregunta. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Siempre me aseguro de ser completamente cuidadoso al visitarla y que no me reconozca._

 _Sólo pude asentir al ver que no apartaba los ojos de mí. Su sonrojo fue asombroso. Me enamoró aún más y cada segundo aumentaba el tono. Apartó la mirada de mí y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos._

 _—¡No puede ser! ¡No está pasando!_

 _—Marinette…_

 _—¡Aléjate! Chat… Adrien…. Arrgg! —Se puso de pie, se ajustó la toalla y me miró. Mentiría si dijera que no tuve miedo de esa mirada sólo porque ella estaba en toalla. Una sexy y diminuta toalla ahora que la veo. —¿Cómo pudiste? Estuviste jugando conmigo._

 _Espera, ¿Qué? … ¿Ella piensa que era un juego?_

 _—Nunca fue un juego. —Quise acercarme pero me esquivó. Se alejó lo más que pudo de mí bajando de la cama. —Marinette… —Lo intenté otra vez y se alejó una vez más._

 _—¡No! Vate Chat… Adrien… arrgg, como sea. ¡Largo!_

 _—Mari…_

 _—¡Vete! No quiero tus explicaciones._

 _¿Cómo es que un momento tan acogedor, sexy y pervertidamente apasionado se transformó en un campo de batalla? Ella huía de cada paso que daba y me esquivaba. Pero al sentirse acorralada Marinette puso una silla entre ella y yo como muro. Me miró a los ojos y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Me dio la espalda y empezó a murmurar palabras que no podía entender. Sus orejas estaban rojas. Aún estaba avergonzada. Con cuidado quité la silla y la abracé._

 _—Nunca jugué contigo. —Empecé a decir. Ella tembló al sentir mi aliento en su cuello. —My lady, prefiero que seas tú la que juegue conmigo. —Sonreía a ver como su cuello se ponía rojo. Había entendido el significado oculto de mis palabras. Pero no me dejó mover mis manos en su cuerpo._

 _—Chat, por favor. Vete._

 _—No quiero._

 _—¡Que-te-vayas! —Dijo deletreando cada sílaba y una Marinette de cabeza fue lo último que pude distinguir antes de salir disparado por la ventana. Mi agilidad me ayudó a caer de pie. Aún me sorprende la fuerza que tiene esa mujer. La forma en la que me sacó fue sorprendente. Sé que el traje da fuerza, pero ella de verdad es fuerte y hábil. Miré arriba y vi como cerraba la ventada y extendía la cortina._

 _—¡Dios! ¡Qué mujer tan terca! —Dije un poco alto. —Tan tercamente maravillosa. —Suspiré derrotado. —Me he enamorado aún más._

 _Bien, ella me había sacado. Le daré tiempo para pensarlo._

 _Tomé mi bastón y me alejé. No voy a negar lo preocupado que estaba. Aún no concibo entender cómo ella me descubrió. ¿Qué me habrá delatado? Ahora sólo tenía que ver cómo calmarla porque conociéndola no querrá verme o hablarme._

.

.

Marinette en el baño, llamándome mientras se tocaba íntimamente. Marinette tomando la ducha más sexy que en mi vida haya presenciado. Marinette envuelta en una diminuta toalla al salir de la ducha… esas eran las escenas que me quitaban la concentración causando que el profesor me llamara la atención por lo menos cinco veces.

Esa mujer, con sus eróticos gemidos, me había atrapado aún más. Crucé las piernas al sentir como la torre en mi parte baja crecía. Tenía que concentrarme. Algo imposible al parecer. Lo único bueno era que la clase estaba tan aburrida que cualquier deseo se evaporaba.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar. Usé el libro para taparlo. Me había llegado un mensaje de… Marinette.

 _—Aún estoy muy enojada contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?_

Tecleé lo más rápido posible mientras me aseguraba de no ser visto.

 _—Esa no era mi intención. Quería que conocieras todo de mí. Y eso incluía a Chat noir. Voy muy enserio contigo._

 _—¿Por qué nunca te acercaste como Adrien?_

Me reí un poco al recordar mi intento fallido de acercarme a ella.

 _—Lo intenté. Hace unos meses atrás te invité a salir. Nunca me diste una respuesta coherente. Y cuando te pedí quedarte un poco más conmigo en la biblioteca, usaste como escudo a Alya. Me di cuenta de que conmigo actuabas extraño y pensé que era por ser famoso. Hasta que te traté como Chat. Con él eras originalmente tú. Bueno… a tu estilo._

 _—Pero no es un secreto que Chat Noir ama a Ladybug. ¡Eso quiere decir que tú amas a Ladybug!_

Sonreí. Porque es verdad. La amo.

 _—Así es. Chat ama a Ladybug y Adrien a Marinette. Es genial que nuestros alter ego se amen, ¿O no Bugaboo?_

Hubo un pequeño grito lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que todos buscaran el origen. El profesor dejó el pizarrón y apuntó sobre mí.

—Señorita Marinette. ¿Tiene algo que aportar a mi clase?

—Ah… yo… Lo-lo siento.

—Si no tiene nada que aportar, por favor, vuelva a su asiento.

—Profesor… ¿P-Puedo ir al baño?

—Adelante.

—Gracias.

La vi bajar muy rápido. Ni si quiera me miró. Sólo salió disparada por la puerta. El profesor volvió a la pizarra dándonos la espalda mientras seguí exponiendo el problema.

Creo que no debí decirlo de esa manera.

¡Soy un idiota!

.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ella no ha salido del baño por qué…? —Alargué la palabra mostrando que quiero respuestas. En un momento veía a Marinette hablando con Alya y al otro la veía corriendo huyendo de mí con el rostro rojo. No me había respondido el mensaje y ahora me evitaba.

Apenas entré al área de la cafetería pero al verme huyó.

Nunca digas que amas a alguien si nunca has visto su ira, sus malos hábitos, sus creencias absurdas y sus contradicciones. Todos pueden amar una puesta del Sol y la alegría, pero sólo algunos son capaces de amar al caos y la decadencia.

Leí esas palabras hace tiempo en un viejo libro y es ahora que entiendo su significado.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Agreste? —Me pregunta Alya ignorando mi pregunta. Se veía un poco preocupada. —Ella no ha parado de murmurar "ha sido él todo el tiempo" sin parar. Y por los mensajitos entre la clase, deduzco que tiene que ver contigo. Cuanta, Agreste. ¿Qué pasó entre mi amiga y tú? Y no lo escondas. Estaban muy sincronizados como para no hablar entre ustedes.

Estaba acorralado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Alaya justo ahí cuando Marinette escapaba de mí?

—Le dije que me gustaba, pero no me creyó. —Le confesé.

La cara de Alya pasó de expresiva a estática en un segundo para después lanzar un grito al cielo. Todos los presentes la miraron y el silencio reinaba mientras ella celebraba. No sé de qué me perdí, pero definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción y mucho menos que sacara su celular para apuntarlo a mi cara.

—Así que eras tú el chico misterioso. —Me susurró. —No te sorprendas. Soy su mejor amiga y aunque ella no me lo dijo, las marcas en su cuello la delatan siempre. —Me miró y sentí frío. Alya era más tenebrosa de que lo imaginé.

—¿Desde …?

—¿…Cuándo lo sé? —Dijo interrumpiéndome. —Creo que fue después de que la bufanda le fue arrebatada por Cloé en aquella discusión. ¿Mosquitos? Ella nunca ha sido buena inventando escusas.

Oh… ese día ellas habían discutido para ayudar a un amigo con un cortometraje. Aunque se suponía que debía ser fingido.

—Soy un idiota.

—Y ella descuidada. —Me palmeó el hombro. —Será mejor que me cuentes los detalles, Agreste. —Me sacó de la cafetería y la campana del inicio de clases sonó. —Aún tenemos tiempo se sobra.

Diosito, ayúdame a escapar de su instinto reportero que pone en peligro la identidad de Chatnoir.

.

No sé si agradecer que apareciera un akuma mientras Alya me interrogaba, pero después de haber pasado una hora con ella en un intenso interrogatorio, quería escapar como sea. Y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta.

Nightmare, una chica Akumatizada, era la nueva víctima y como ya sabrán, ella provoca pesadillas. Ladybug fue muy astuta al enfrentarla, pero al purificar a la mariposa, ella se empezó a alejar de mí.

Saltó varios edificios antes de detenerse y deshacer su transformación sobre uno de esos edificios sin que sea vista por un vecino. Vi un ser pequeño de color rojo a su lado. Se parecía mucho a Plagg. Ese debe ser su Kwami. Le dio algo de comer y le vi entrar en su pequeño bolsito. Salté delante de ella cuando se dirigía a la escalera de emergencias. Me miró con algo de pánico.

—No huyas más. —Le dije tomando su mano cuando iba a correr. —Lo mismo que piensas, pasó conmigo.

—No sabes qué pienso.

—Sí lo sé. —Intentó soltarse de mí. La acerqué a mi cuerpo lo más que pude y me miró directo a los ojos. —Cuando supe que amabas a Adrien y no a Chat me preguntaba si tus sentimientos por mí eran reales. No podías verme bajo la máscara y eras tan fría conmigo. Pero cuando era Adrien, me veías y actuabas diferente. " _No me ves realmente" "No me conoces" "Sólo amas una parte de mi"._ —Ella bajó la mirada intentando ocultarse. —Eso pensaba cada vez que iba a visitarte. Hasta que decidí enamorarte como Chat y eso fue cuando ya me había enamorado de Marintte. Amo a Ladybug y también amo a la chica bajo la máscara. De eso no tengo dudas bogaboo.

Marinette dio un paso atrás. Me miró con ojos llorosos y la solté. Había un sentimiento que no supe identificar en su mirada y eso me asustó mucho. No quería perderla.

Suspiré. Plagg me había advertido tantas veces sobre la forma de actuar de Ladybug según su experiencia. Me había dicho cosas superficiales de los anteriores a mí y cómo habían fracasado o triunfado. Cada uno fue diferente, pero tan comunes al mismo tiempo. Todos se habían enamorado de una Ladybug.

Mi transformación se terminó y ella me daba la espalda. La abracé fuerte.

—Chat yo… Necesito pensar.

Ahora dependía de ella, pero no quería que se fuera aún.

La volteé y me miró sorprendida. Creo que aún no se acostumbra y no la culpo. Yo pasé por lo mismo.

La besé.

Tal vez no fue mi mejor acción considerando su estado de confusión pero… la besé como si fuese el último beso. Se apartó de mí y se fue corriendo transformándose en el proceso. Yo me quedé mirando su huida, sin seguirla, sin moverme. La puesta de sol se hizo presente a mi espalda. No quise ir a mi casa aún. Plagg se sentó en mi hombro. Creo que había estado hablándome y no le hice caso. Le di un poco de queso y me senté en el suelo.

—Dime Plagg… ¿los anteriores a mi sentían ésta impotencia?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera oí su peculiar ronroneo al masticar.

—Al igual que tú tuvieron que decidir y sufrir las consecuencias. Algunos estaban destinados a estar juntos, otros no lo estuvieron.

—¿Cómo sé que ella y yo estamos destinados?

—Si te digo que no están destinados, ¿Qué harías?

Miré a plagg. Últimamente estaba hablando de cosas sabias de pronto.

—Me arriesgaría aun así.

—Entonces no importaría si están destinados o no. Lo intentarías. —Asentí y miré el cielo. Tal vez mis predecesores pensaron lo mismo y siguieron adelante.

Yo debo hacer lo mismo. No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

Me transformé y fui directo a su casa. Todo estaba oscuro en su habitación sin embargo, mi oído me permitió escuchar pequeños susurros que venían de adentro.

 _Noirien_

Escuchar ese nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez me dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Marinette llamaba a alguien con una voz muy… no, demasiado sensual para su bien. Me acerqué a una ventana sigilosamente y mi visión nocturna me mostró lo más jodidamente sexy que he visto después de la escena en el baño.

Marinette masturbándose mientras miraba su celular.

Me paralicé por un momento y casi me caigo de mi bastón cuando pude identificar el objeto de su delirio: la foto que le di semi desnudo.

 _Noirien…_

Dijo un poco más fuerte y pude sentir los efectos de esa voz. Creo que encontró la manera de volverme loco. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda, lo que significaba que hace bastante tiempo que estaba complaciéndose. Y eso sólo significaba que pronto acabaría.

No aparté la mirada de ella mientras se tocaba. Estaba acostada en la cama. Había soltado el celular para ayudarse con la otra mano. Se tocaba muy profundamente dentro de su vagina y yo sin estar ahí, con ella. Me desesperaba con cada gemido que salía de su boca, con cada vez que nombraba la combinación de mis ambos nombres y con cada vez que se mordía los labios.

Quería entrar. No aguantaba más, pero un fuerte gemino hizo que mi traje se hiciera muy pequeño de pronto y el olor que pude sentir segundos después era como un disparo de feromonas. Ella había llegado al clímax.

Gracias a Dios que era de noche y que mi traje era negro. Traté de calmarme. Estaba tan excitado por ella, tan deseoso de por fin tenerla y hacerla mía. Pero verla tan vulnerable y tan tierna no era de ayuda.

 _—Adrien me ama._

La escuché decir y sonreír después. Se cubrió el rostro pataleando.

 _—¡No, Marinette! Se supone que debes estar enojada no feliz._

Estaba un poco confundido pero mi cuerpo estaba caliente.

 _—Debes enojarte, no estar feliz de que sean la misma persona. ¡Enójate con él!_ —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. — _Él sabe que soy Ladybug y me ama._ —Volvió a sonreír. _—¡Oh Dios! Todas esas cosas pervertidas que hice con Chat… Las cosas que le dije sobre quien amaba… el cómo me besaba y me tocaba mientras decía que sería suya pase lo que pase._ —Se recostó en una pared y se dejó caer poco a poco. Yo estaba fascinado por ella. La escuché suspirar como si estuviera en un sueño. — _No tengo que elegir a uno… Debería llamarlo._

Tomó su celular pero luego se detuvo. Se puso de pie y encendió la luz. Puso su celular a cargar y se vistió para dormir.

 _—Hablaré con él mañana. Hoy quiero que piense en lo que hizo. Casi me vuelvo loca creyendo que amaba a dos hombres._ —Tomó su pequeño volso y lo abrió. — _Tikki… tenías razón. Debí confiar más en mi instinto._

 _—Marinette… Sé que estas muy feliz pero ya es muy tarde. Mañana tienes clases. Duerme_.

 _—Pero no tengo sueño._

El pequeño ser rojo parecido a Plagg salió el bolso de Marinette.

 _—Si no duermes no estarás en condiciones para verlo mañana. Te has desvelado mucho y tus ojos necesitan descanso. Cuídate un poco más._

 _—Tú ganas…_

La dejé hablando con su Kwami. Ya no aguantaba más. Me alejé de su casa en dirección a la mía. Entré directo al baño por la ventana y me des transformé. Ahora estaba más excitado que nunca. Plagg salió sonriendo dejándome con mi problema entre piernas. No es que necesitase su ayuda, pero era algo vergonzoso saber que tu Kwami sabe mucho de las reacciones humanas.

Mi pantalón estaba estrecho. Encendí la ducha y me metí con todo y ropa. El agua fría recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo pero no hacía grandes avances. No me aplacaba el deseo. Me quité la ropa lo más rápido que pude. Una Marinette desnuda gimiendo por mí dominaba mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Me toqué. Mi autocontrol se dejó y pasé mi mano por todo mi miembro. Era algo vergonzoso sabiendo que ella estaba tan deseosa por tenerme pero si entraba en ese momento seguramente ella me hubiese echado por el simple hecho de estropearle sus planes.

Me balanceé siguiendo el ritmo de mi mano y sólo podía pensar en ella. Reinaba en mi mente y su nombre acompañaba mis gemidos. Fantaseé con ella tocándome, lamiéndome el cuello, besándome fogosa y ardientemente, teniendo mi cuerpo a su merced. Conjuré su imagen arrodillada frente a mí, tomándome en su dulce boca. La textura de su lengua rodeando mi miembro. Llevándome al éxtasis.

Me derramé sobre mi mano. Cerré la ducha al empezar a sentir frío.

Actué como un adolescente con explosión de hormonas. Pero no me arrepiento.

Me encanta que juegue conmigo. Esa mujer me ama y yo la amo aún más por eso.

.

Es noche soñé con ella.

El destino no está escrito pero me aseguraré de grabar el mío en mármol. Porque la luz que brilla iluminando a éste gato es ella. Una mujer por la que vale la pena luchar.

.

.

"El amor… durará tanto como lo cuides y lo cuidarás tanto como lo quieras."

-Anónimo

.

.

.

 **►►►Continuará?**

...

* * *

.

Y con ésto me despido.

Reescribí este capítulo como unas seis veces. Digamos que no me conecto bien con el sentir de Adrien, pero hice un esfuerzo XDDD

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza.

Y ya saben lo que suelo decir:

 **Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos**

Hasta la próxima *-*


End file.
